Its Besides the Point
by RibCaged
Summary: When Harry falls in love with Hermione, how will Ron deal? Hermione falls in love with an older man. Deals with cutting, insomnia, romance, confusion, fighting and way more.
1. Bad Summer

Summary: It's 6th year & Harry falls in love with Hermione but when she falls in love with someone different someone much, much older, Harry won't deal too good. What about Ron who obviously digs Hermione and has forever?  
  
( :  
  
Harry Potter was having an excruciating summer. The days melted together, and it became impossible to separate them. He couldn't sleep well and he'd lie in bed each night with a racing mind. It'd race to Sirius, then to life, to being unloved, to the stupid Dursley's.  
  
He was a living nightmare, with heavy purple bags under his eyes and translucent skin. His purple scar practically glowed on his forehead. Dread, guilt, fear, anger, and confusion always filled him.  
  
"Ah thank you Moody," Harry mumbled to himself one night in the dark. Because of his threats his family were all leaving him alone. This was definitely a plus. They'd only make him do a few chores now and then but other than that Harry was all alone.  
  
Hermione's daily morning routine consisted of covering her face with cover-up, purple glitter eye shadow and putting on a cute skirt and a tank top, putting her hair into a half pony tail and brushing her teeth.. After all this she'd look in her mirror and feel confused about the girl who looked back at her. This can't be me, she thought.  
  
After all this prettying up, it'd be around noon and she'd be all alone 'cause her parents went away all summer leaving her all alone.  
  
In mid July one extra sunny morning after getting pretty she took out a steak knife with a black handle from the draw in the kitchen and went back into her white painted wall room with over flowing books. On bed she started at it wondering why she was doomed to be a reject forever. Her own parent's had ditched her, dumb Ron never wrote and neither did Harry. No one even likes me, she thought in a daze.  
  
"Yeah it's cause your such a loser." She spoke out loud without knowing.  
  
She was surprised by how hard it was to get blood. She'd seen a show on this stuff before. And she knew she had it in control so it was totally ok. Without thinking she ran the serrated blade back and forth across the skin above her ankle. It hurt like freaking hell and the pain made her stomach ache. The blood was really pretty all red and sparkly and soaking into her white sheets.  
  
Later. Hermione felt a rush of maturity and understanding. She put a pink band-aid on the line after washing it and staring at it then got in her car and drove off to CVS, to go to work.  
  
Severus Snape was a sneaky guy with several personality disorders. He was a poster boy for antisocialism.  
  
During the summer he liked to drink a lot of coke and rum and watch lots and lots of bad soap operas until the hours passed and he'd forget about his sad life. He'd also jerk off from time to time and sometimes he'd shop lift little things from Stop and Shop. Just for cheap thrills.  
  
I'm what, 31 and still live alone. I'm going to be alone for the rest of my miserable life, he thought constantly to himself. He tried to convince himself that he was special, that he had a gift. But brewing potions was nothing really. Add, stir, your done.  
  
One day an owl flew in through the open window causing him to scream and then curse because he was missing important story line in his soap. "Why you stupid little owl!" He yelled at it, snatching the letter and shooing it away. During the commercial he read it. It's corner kept flapping over from the fan's breeze.  
  
My Dearest Severus, How ever are you? This is Linda! Why you do remember me right? Your old friend from Hogwarts? This may sound silly, but I always had such a crush on you. I'd watch your sulking self and think to my self, this boy is so real. He's not a phony like everyone else. So I'd love to see you again. See what you've been up to all these years, we can talk more. Meet me Friday, 8 o'clock at Hogsmeade. I'll be wearing feathers in my hair! I'm sure you'll recognize me!  
Sincerely, Linda Burmingham  
  
"Linda, who is this? My memory must be going." He said to the TV. Whoever she was, Severus thought, I may as well give her a try, what have I got to loose? (of course, this thought was completely a lie because he was terrified of dating anyone and he was afraid this was some sort of hoax.)  
  
Ron was laughing so hard, his tummy ached and he couldn't breath. His brothers, Fred and George were visiting for the week. They rented an apartment in Diagonally, their knew job was totally successful and Ron was really jealous of them.  
  
And again they had just thought up the most brilliant prank ever!  
  
"Oh I wonder what the Snape'll wear to his big date!" George said.  
  
It was July 11, and Ron decided it was about time he suck it up and write Harry a letter. It was hard because he did not know what to say to Harry about you know what. He was sort of scared.  
  
Hiya Harry, How's your summer going? Good I hope. Fred and George are visiting this week and guess what mate? We've wrote a letter to our potions letter pretending to be a girl he used to go to school with. Saying she wants to meet him. This Friday. Hey mate we need you to go with us, say you can! It'll be so funny. I'm going to invite Hermione too. It'll be a party. And then maybe we can all stay umm somewhere for the rest of the summer. Write back or else!  
Love Ron  
Ps. Sorry about you know what. Hope your ok ( :  
  
A/N: How was it? Please tell me by reviewing. If you don't, how will I know how to improve it if it sucks? I'll be happy if you review, good or bad! 


	2. Not Much Happens in the Chappie

Disclaimer: Why would I be writing fan fiction stories if I were the author of the best selling books, Harry Potter? That would be weird. If you are strange enough to think that, will you be my friend? I like 'em strange.

Thank you: **Edmonds**, I'm glad you weren't being sarcastic. And thank you **Blonde**, you mysterious person who didn't log in. Is your hair really blonde?

Harry Potter owned the Ashlee Simpson CD and a black permanent marker. He liked to sniff the marker while playing her on his head phones. That's basically all he did besides the chores. It took his mind off of you know what and those purple bags under his eyes evaporated.

Errol the owl flew thorough his open window one night and Harry read the letter cracking up at what Fred and George did. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have laughed but he was high off marker and so he did. Wait, he was always high so never mind.

In extra large letters this is what he replied: My dearest mates, how brilliant is that hahah! Friday ok ok ok yes yes FINE damn Hermione too. Won't she get mad? I'll be there if yah pick me up. Love always, Harry Potter a.k.a. boy who must kill the dark lord who is a jerk.

He sent Errol away and laughed himself to sleep while listening to Ms. Simpson sing about the pieces of her and imagining Snape in a tie.

Hermione was tired. She ached from the bone. She was drowning. Not even her books could comfort her anymore. She couldn't concentrate long enough to get into one. She just liked to put on her make-up and do her hair and dress cute then look in the mirror. It was confusing because she knew this wasn't like her but she was in too deep to change. Besides, when school starts, she'd change back.

It was the end of July. She received a letter via owl from Ron concerning Snape or something. After reading it she cut her leg again with the knife and fainted on her bed. Damn it.

Mr. Antisocial spent Thursday shopping in London. He purchased an Armani suit to look snazzy and hey guess what, he also cut his long black hair. Yahoo! He now looked very similar to the ever so hunky Keanu Reeves and ladies eyed him in the streets.

Wow why have I never done this before? He wondered. D'oh. He walked with a new confidence, the very same confidence that had been taken away from him many years back as a kid no thanks to Harry's dad and his friends.

Hah! If they could see me now! With Linda I'll be complete. I'll woo her off her feet. Tomorrow night will be hook line and sinker.

Ron got both letters from Harry and Hermione saying yes ok. Harry's letter was really...peculiar.

Friday. Tomorrow. The funny joke and seeing my friends again. Ron was excited and nervous to see them. Especially Hermione.

A.N: forgive my weirdness it's just how I am. Please review.


End file.
